All Preparations For The Master Class!
Story Maria, Jon and Kyle arrive in a city called Gloire City. Jon: Gloire City. Kyle: Let’s go to the Pokemon Centre, and then have a look around. The three friends head over to the Pokemon Center and give their Pokemon to Nurse Joy. Jon sees a poster and goes over to it. Jon: Maria! Maria and Kyle head to Jon and look at the poster. Maria: The Master Class is here tomorrow! Kyle: It was lucky we came to Gloire City then. Jon: And that I was able to see the poster. Maria: We need to train a lot then. Nurse Joy calls Jon, Maria and Kyle over and they collect their Pokemon. Maria: Nurse Joy, where do I register for the Master Class? Nurse Joy: At the venue tomorrow morning. Maria: Thanks. Maria, Jon and Kyle leave the Pokemon Center. Maria: I’m going to get some practice in with Chandelure, Cyndaquil and Fennekin. Jon: Right. Kyle: Jon and I will be looking around the city. Jon and Kyle walk off, with Maria heading to the back of the Pokemon Center to practice. She sends our Chandelure, Cyndaquil and Fennekin. Maria: The Master Class is being held tomorrow. We need to polish our skills and make everything perfect. The three Pokemon nod. Maria: Let’s begin! Chandelure spins, sending Shadow Ball into the air. Fennekin keeps spitting Flamethrower at the Shadow Ball, while Cyndaquil does the same but using Ember. The moves hits creating mini fireworks. Maria: Excellent. Cyndaquil: Cynda. Two people walk in with a Crawdaunt and a Mienfoo. Man: Bubble Beam! Crawdaunt uses Bubble Beam at Maria’s Pokemon, who all dodge. Maria: What are you doing? Man: You will not be performing in the Master Class! Woman: I need to be at my best, and getting rid of the weaklings is making it easier. Man: Not to mention saving the viewers from a bad performance. Maria: My performances are good! I wouldn’t have gotten this far if they weren’t. Woman: Mienfoo, Drain Punch! Mienfoo heads towards Cyndaquil using Drain Punch. Maria: Flame Charge! Cyndaquil uses Flame Charge and both moves collide and cancel out. Man: Crab Hammer! Crawdaunt uses Crab Hammer and hits all three fire types. Man: And again at Fennekin! Crawdaunt uses Crab Hammer towards Fennekin. Fennekin is unable to move, but Maria gets in the way and takes the attack. Fennekin, Cyndaquil and Chandelure get up. Fennekin: Fennekin! Maria (on the floor): I’m okay. Fennekin looks at Crawdaunt and Mienfoo, then gets engulfed in a blue light. Maria stands up. Maria: Is this, evolution? Man: Fennekin is evolving! Fennekin is now standing on two legs and had a big bushy tail. The light disperses and Braixen is shown. Braixen: Braixen. Braixen then uses Psychic on Mienfoo and smashes it into the battlefield. Maria: You learned Psychic and evolved. Man: Bubble Beam! Woman: Focus Blast! Crawdaunt uses Bubble Beam and Mienfoo uses Focus Blast. Maria: Use Shadow Ball, Flamethrower and Swift! Maria’s Pokemon attack, cancelling out Bubble Beam and Focus Blast, and continue and hit Crawdaunt and Mienfoo, knocking them out. The Man and Woman return their Pokemon and run off. At the front of the Pokemon Center, Jon and Kyle are walking past and are startled when the Man and Woman run past. Jon: Why are they in a hurry. Jon and Kyle walk to the back of the Pokemon Center and see Maria, Chandelure, Cyndaquil and Braixen. Kyle: Fennekin evolved! Jon gets out his Pokedex and aims it at Braixen. Jon’s Pokedex: Braixen, the Fox Pokemon, and the evolved form of Fennekin. It has a twig in its tail. With friction from its tail fur, it sets the twig on fire and launches into battle. Jon puts his Pokedex away. Jon: Nice, and just in time for the Master Class too. Maria: Yeah, and this gives us new performing ideas. Kyle: That’s good. You have till tomorrow, but I’d get an early night. Jon: Agreed. It is a big competition. You need all the energy you have! Maria: Right! The screen freezes with Maria looking at her Pokemon. Narrator: Our heroes arrived in Gloire City, where the Master Class is being held. Maria wanted to make sure all her performance moves were perfect. However, two people wanted to ruin her training and chances in competing in the Master Class. Maria was able to stop them, with Fennekin evolved into Braixen and learned Psychic. Now, with new power, Maria is heading to the Master Class. Characters Jon Spencer Maria Winterman Kyle Winterman Nurse Joy Man Woman Pokemon Maria * Cyndaquil * Fennekin/Braixen * Chandelure